ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Lionheart
Lionheart was a Middleweight robot built by Team Toad that competed in four of the six Robot Club & Grille events. It was a gray, two-wheeled, invertible, octagonal shaped robot armed with a 25 pound front steel thwacking wedge. Lionheart was also capable of adjusting the height of the wedge, giving it the ability to almost constantly have zero ground clearance. This served Lionheart well as it won two championships, and never failed to reach the Quarterfinals. After the Robot Club & Grille closed its doors Lionheart continued competing until 2006 when it was retired. However the robot recently emerged from retirement, and has registered for RoboGames 2017. Robot History LTRC-02 Due to a lack of entries Lionheart was already in the quarterfinals by its first match ever, where it was drawn against Booby Trap. It lost this match, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it faced MerBot. It won this match, and next faced Man-O-War. Most of the details of this match are unclear, what is known however is that Lionheart got stuck in the arena floor gaps at some point, and lost by KO. This meant that Lionheart was eliminated from the competition. RCG-212 Once again a lack of entries meant that Lionheart's first match in this event was in the quarterfinals where it faced Total Anarchy. Lionheart won by KO, and advanced to the next round where it faced Trainwreck. It won this match on a 6-3 Judges Decision, and advanced to the semifinals where it faced Jersey Devil. It won this match on a 6-3 Judges Decision as well, and advanced to the Finals where it faced Trainwreck once again. It lost the first fight against Trainwreck by a Judges Decision. However it won the second fight on a 5-4 split decision. This meant that Lionheart was crowned the second RCG Middleweight Champion RCG-301 Even less Middleweight robots attended RCG-301, and as a result this meant that all Middleweights in the competition were immediately in the semifinals by the time of their first match. Lionhearts first opponent was the Audience Driven, event owned robot: Cousin It. It won this match on a Judges Decision, and advanced to the second semifinal round where it faced Major Punishment. It won this match on a Judges Decision as well, and advanced to the finals where it faced Major Punishment once again. It won this match on a Judges Decision, and became champion for the second year in a row. RCG-303 Once again starting in the semifinals, Lionheart's first opponent was The Jouster. It won this match by a Judges Decision, and advanced to the next semifinal round where it faced Major Punishment. This time however Lionheart lost on a Judges Decision, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it faced Jersey Devil. It won on a Judges Decision, and advanced to the finals where it faced Major Punishment again. Once again Lionheart lost on a Judges Decision, and was declared the Middleweight runner-up of RCG-212. Wins/Losses * Wins: 10 * Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:US Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Champions Category:Middleweight Champions Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Sit-and-Spin Robots Category:Robots with names based on video games